Otra vez
by Ahmnea
Summary: Temática: Sasunarusasu, oneshot. Después de la guerra, Sasuke toma lugar en Konoha y se integra nuevamente a misiones con Naruto y Sakura. Con el tiempo, se ha dado cuenta de nuevos sentimientos por su mejor amigo, pero la idea de no ser correspondido atormenta. Esta es una parte de lo que piensa y siente Sasuke.


**Otra vez…  
**_por ahmnea_

Hojas pálidas. Nubes apenadas. Cantos deplorables. Excesiva sombra.

_Aunque te lo quisiera gritar, los nervios no me dejarán….  
…y mi corazón en un susurro clama que quiere escapar_

Quisiera poder decir que esta soledad me abruma, es asfixiante, lo estoy sintiendo, pero no soy de aquellos que piden y gritan por ayuda, soy de esos que demuestran el logro de la solución, de esos que pueden todo con una mano, que la inteligencia es partidaria y única, que podré tener mil seguidores pero ningún un común en mis defectos y virtudes.

Sí, yo no soy de aquellos que piden ayuda.  
Ni de esos que la dan, no.  
Soy de los que con moviendo un dedo ha logrado toda una nueva creación.

Pero… hay situaciones que se escapan de mí y no puedo controlarlas por más que lo haya intentado.  
Una jodida tortura.

Volví a mirar al sol. No puedo sentir su calor. No puedo sentir la energía. El día ha decidido ser gris hoy y lo puedo entender, él no está aquí. Sonreí amargo y acaricié la hoja seca entre mis dedos.

Soy un total imbécil.

¿Aspirar algo imposible de tener?, es porque nadie me ha dicho que hay un límite. Si he aprendido, es que no existen las situaciones inalcanzables. Que todo tiene su punto de dominio, de poder controlar y moldear a la forma deseada, estructurar a su antojo, que con esfuerzo y determinación es posible. Por supuesto. Pero nadie puede dirigir los sentimientos, ni el ser con más poder en el mundo, ni el que tenga todos los conocimientos y secretos, mucho menos aquél despreocupado tercero que solo piensa con las acciones y el cuerpo, que vivir la vida es su lema principal y que el regirse de reglas es absurdo.

Nadie puede dirigir los sentimientos.

Estos días se han vuelto más… comunes, y el alejarse de la aldea, de mis conocidos, del entrenamiento, las responsabilidades, y dedicarme a filosofar y divagar no me lleva a nada. He pasado los últimos meses de esta manera, escondiéndome por los rincones de la villa, a donde nunca nadie va, visitando puntos específicos donde él y yo solíamos entrenar de niños, olvidándome de aquella chica, elevar mi egoísmo sin importarme, a excepción de cuando pienso sobre él. Esta actitud… es completamente irracional, aburrida y ridícula.

Hace un año que lo acepté. Tardé en darme cuenta, o más bien, en aceptarlo. Era un concepto totalmente jodido, y me mantuve al borde de crisis por la batalla campal llevada en mi cabeza, fue una total bufonada cuando abrí los ojos; rompía todo lo que podía tocar, no me importó atravesar una que otra pared, y antes de que pudiera hacer más, aquél rubio y aquella chica ya estaban en mi puerta, preocupándose por tonterías.

Le ignoré durante un mes, pero él… mierda, siempre es tan putamente persistente, se preocupa de más y un total egoísta, sí, lo es. Lo es al ser tan ciego para no darse cuenta, al no poder comprender mis palabras, mis reacciones y todas las cortas acciones que he hecho por él, esas en las que sueles abrir los ojos, en que sueles ver la diferencia, en que te empiezas a cuestionar y comienzas a confiar en que eres el único en ser tratado así por mí, en que nunca antes me había reído con alguien de esa manera, y que las veces en las que sonreía eran contadas por él, pero su distracción me sorprendía. Un día le acaricié sus dedos con los míos, y él… él creyó que fue por accidente, cosa del momento, nunca se le pasó por la puta cabeza el que yo quería tomar su mano tan fuerte como para que lo sintiera hasta su corazón y latiera algo por mí, que sus ojos giraran a verme y su boca a sonreírme solamente a mí, que entendiera con mi silencio.

¿No era cierto que al ser shinobis de excelencia, de tan alto nivel, lograríamos entendernos?  
¿Que verías a través de mi corazón, conociendo mis sentimientos, eh, Naruto?

¿Dónde mierda dejaste tu atención?

Entendía tu felicidad, y aunque me tenía cansado, aunque sabía que era solo un fastidio, que nunca antes había conocido a alguien más jodón y bocaza como tú, la comencé a extrañar. Aquél pensamiento puro y constante dentro de tu cabeza sobre mí, que los sueños no te faltaban, que incluso hasta en pesadillas yo era quien dominaba; tu atención era yo, tu interés era yo, tu esfuerzo era yo, tu vida era yo, imbécil.

Lo lograste. Cumpliste tu jodida promesa y yo me rendí, porque al final de todo, tú tenías razón, y yo quería que la tuvieras, que mi esfuerzo por cambiar de opinión a mí mismo no funcionó por tu maldita honestidad, por tus jodidas palabras, y todo esta bien, todo iba perfecto, Naruto, hasta que me di cuenta, que mi corazón se aceleraba contigo, que tomaste lugar en mis fantasías; creí en un principio que todo era una etapa, que era algo normal, que a cualquiera le sucedía, pero no fue hasta que lo acepté, hasta que grité dentro de mi mente que sí, yo Sasuke Uchiha, me había enamorado de un varón, de mi mejor amigo, de mi enemigo, de mi rival, mi compañero, de Naruto, el primero y último en sorprender a cualquiera…

Todo realmente… tenía que ser una jodida broma.

Me iba a mantener la promesa de llevármelo a la tumba, de olvidarme de ello, de hacerlo a un lado, de quizás superarlo y seguir, que todo era transitorio, ya pasaría. Hasta que me di cuenta, que ya llevaba un año anhelándote, que mis acciones contigo eran más notorias, no sé cuántos segundos al día me quedaba leyendo tus facciones, grabándome tus sonrisas, contando las diferencias en tu catálogo de expresiones, estudiando el sonido de tus risas y tu voz, me era tan sencillo saber cuando te enojabas por algo y lo ocultabas, cuando te avergonzabas, cuando te emocionabas; la diferencia entre acordarte algo del pasado y sufrir algo del presente, tu distinta tristeza y tu absorbente determinación. Cuando estaba contigo, cuando estoy contigo, toda la oscuridad que me sigue, desaparece.

_Aunque mi corazón tan solo quiera decir__  
__los miles de momentos que tendría junto a ti  
__no escucho tu voz, no entiendo lo que sientes_

Solté el último suspiro del día. Era demasiado lamentarse, y no es algo a lo que debería dedicarle tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera debería pensar en ello, después de todo, sangre Uchiha es lo que porto, y aunque siempre he logrado todo lo que he querido, empiezo a dudar de existencia de posibilidades para ello.

"¿Por qué siempre venimos aquí?, nunca hacemos algo, 'ttebayo"

Si él supiera que durante ese tiempo en que nos acostamos frente a los árboles, sobre el césped, y silenciamos ante la despedida del sol, mil reacciones pasan por mi cabeza, mil argumentos, mil estrategias, mil peligros. Todo era una constante amenaza, me negaba a perder la única amistad que había valido la pena, el único lazo puro y real, lo último que me quedaba, no iba a dejarlo ir por un tropiezo, y mucho menos si era mío, mucho menos si podía evitarlo.

_Ya basta de llorar__  
__porque a tu lado voy a estar_

Pero… si no me arriesgo, si no soy directo ahora con él, ¿cómo sabré si siente o no lo mismo por mí?; quiero pensar que todas las indicaciones que le he dado, solamente las ha ignorado por ser distraído, no porque nunca ha pensado en la posibilidad de quererme de la misma forma, de fijarse en mí, porque, entiendo que cuando alguien gusta de ti, suele poner más detalle y atención a las cortas acciones que hace la otra persona, como yo le conozco a él, como yo me he grabado los movimientos y reacciones de su personalidad, él también, si él también siente lo mismo, debió haberse percatado que le acaricié los dedos, ¿no es así?, que nuestras narices en aquella pelea no se rozaron de casualidad, que ha contado las veces que me ha atrapado viéndole y le he sostenido la mirada. Si él siente algo por mí, algo más que amistad, debe haberlo notado.

Aunque… es de Naruto de quien estamos hablando. Puedo esperarme y no esperarme lo que sea viniendo de su parte.

_Siempre a tu lado quiero estar…  
…si a mi lado tú estás_

Delineé con la vista su perfil. Él estaba cómodo, su respiración era ligera pero constante, solo estaba relajado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Cogía la máscara ANBU en su mano izquierda, odiaba la idea de perderla, él creía que hasta el viento podía arrebatársela. En las primeras misiones, le pedí que viniéramos a este lugar, a donde solía mirar a Itachi entrenar; él empezó a entenderlo cuando dejó de preguntar el motivo de ir como ritual siempre después de cada misión violenta. Mis manos y su cuello aún dibujaban sangre ajena, yo sé que él ansiaba llegar y tomar una ducha larga, quizás hasta rezar por aquellos a quienes les tomó la vida y felicitarse a sí mismo por los inocentes a los que salvó, y yo… yo solamente disfrutaba el sentirme vivo de nuevo, con propósito, si eso era tener el deber de proteger a mi aldea, lo haría, mataría a quien sea sin arrepentirme, aunque los gritos y miradas suplicantes aún estén grabadas en mi cabeza, negándose a ir, yo las desechaba en aquél lugar y seguía adelante, la voluntad de Itachi no iba a desaparecer.

Aunque él quisiera comprender mi extraña apreciación por aquél lugar, y que después de cada evento brutal y sanguinario termináramos ahí, él guardaba sus palabras y se acoplaba a la situación; pensaba en mí. Después de todo, aún me quedaba un poco de su atención.

Yo solía rozarle la punta de sus dedos con los míos. Solo en ocasiones. Nunca se alejó. Solo sonreía despacio y real, alegando que algo de locura se me había pegado. Pero él siempre creyó que era por añorar aquél lugar y por la profunda presión de tener que matar a ojos y corazón frío.

Importándome poco, por primera vez, alcé la mano sin temor y acaricié su mejilla. Pinté una línea imaginaría con mi dedo por su quijada, por su mentón y acaricié con anhelo sus labios. Me incliné un poco hacía él. No se inmutó, permaneció inmóvil, dejándome seguir. Me acerqué hasta sentir su respiración tranquila contra la mía, llevé mi mano hasta su pecho y sentí su fuerte latir. Yo estaba igual. La punta de mi nariz rozó con la suya, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, y un sutil calor sintieron mis labios al tocar los suyos; era impresionante la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas y únicas que experimenté en una sola caricia, eran sus labios con los míos, el temor de no ser correspondido seguía en mi cabeza, el que él reaccionara con un golpe, un fin a nuestra amistad, meses ignorándonos y sintiendo la falta de su cercanía, sí, era un constante temor, pero él sentir ese ardor en la comisura de mis labios al tocar con los de él, era algo que deseaba sentir todos los días que pudiese, quería más, quería llenarme de aquello que resultaba ser tóxico, quería tenerle.

_Cerca de mí te quedarás…  
junto a mí  
_…_si a mi lado tu estás_

Él no reaccionó, no hizo absolutamente nada, no los movió, no me siguió. Eso no fue un beso. Yo fui el único en mover los míos. Fue una duración de segundos aunque lo hubiese sentido de más. Aceptaría las consecuencias, lo que él quisiera, así se haría. Todo estaba perdido, pero al menos, logré sentir lo inimaginable, logré confirmar que mis sentimientos realmente eran verdaderos, que no estaba engañándome a mí mismo, que toda aquella necesidad hacía él era auténtica.

Mis ojos abrieron al instante en que me separé a escasos centímetros de su boca. Seguía sintiendo tu respiración flotando con la mía. Sus ojos abrieron lento, un azul fugaz. Le miré determinado pero sereno, un miedo profundo escondían mis pupilas, y yo no podía leer las de él. Sentí una de sus manos moverse, no me inquieté, me lo esperaba: un golpe.  
Sin embargo, este nunca llegó. Su mano se posó gentilmente en mi nuca y acarició apenas mis cabellos, sus ojos se entrecerraron y a pesar de no estar sonriendo, él me acerco a su boca, fundiéndome en un nuevo beso donde sus labios moldeaban a los míos, donde encajaban perfectamente con los suyos como si de un rompecabezas se tratase.

Naruto tomó la iniciativa, él correspondió, él sentía lo mismo que yo. Su ansiedad se notaba en la intensidad en que el beso empezaba a formar, la manera en que abrió su boca tan fácil para mí cuando mi lengua se dispuso a entrar, los sonidos eran fuertes y toscos, las respiraciones habían aumentado y nuestros cuerpos habían tomado una nueva posición; él jalaba mi cabello con fervor y yo apretaba su muslo, nunca me faltó respiración, todo era un momento infinito, uno en donde no podía perderme.

Me separé centímetros y tomé bruscamente su mentón. Tenía que verle, tenía que asegurarme que era él, que era aquél rubio rebelde el que me besaba, que sus ojos decían lo mismo que yo, y que sus labios sonreían solamente para mí, que no era mentira, que me había preocupado en vano y perdido todo un año callándome, que pude tenerlo desde el primer momento en que lo quise, que él también sentía aquél miedo, aquél amor primerizo y enfermo, que no era el único sintiendo necesidad, los sentimientos eran reales, aquellas sensaciones revueltas en el estomago, las palpitaciones constantes en el pecho, y la ferviente calentura del cuerpo, no eran más que indicaciones que él también había tenido.

Mierda… ¿esto era la felicidad?, ¿esto era a lo que todos llamaban "sentirse en las nubes"?, porque lo sentía, lo estoy sintiendo. Estaba siendo llenado en un éxtasis único, algo que solo Naruto podía hacer sentir, y que yo lograba hacérselo sentir también. Podía recordar contadas las veces en que experimenté este sentimiento, esta reacción de alegría, que quería echarme a reír, sonreír y gritar al mismo tiempo, todo pasaba dentro de mí, toda aquella explosión de entusiasmo era única, algo que negaría a perder.

Nunca lo dejaría ir. Nunca.

¿Cómo abandonar tu única fuente de felicidad?  
Lo único que te ha hecho sentir vivo de nuevo, que ha logrado sacar las piezas de oscuridad que aún quedan. Él me hacía recordar a mi infancia, a donde los días no tenían fin, donde la alegría era un constante factor, las preocupaciones eran invisibles y nunca estaba solo.

Nunca dejaría ir esta sensación.

_Por siempre agradeceré  
que junto a ti yo pude crecer_

_porque hoy al fin fui capaz de entender  
__mi única razón para existir._

— ¡Aquí estás!, ¡se nos hará tarde, Sasuke!, ¡nos están esperando para llevarnos!

Fruncí el ceño, pero lo dejé ir. Abrí lentamente los ojos y sentí el calor del sol llenarlos. Estaba despierto. Estaba devuelta.

— Dios, no me digas que estabas dormido…

Negué una vez con la cabeza a medida en que me incorporaba y sacudía mis ropas. Volví a darle una última mirada a las hojas pálidas.

— ¡Mira como dejaste el traje!, ¡maldición, Sasuke!, ¡los zapat–

No iba a escucharla. Podía seguir hablando lo que quisiera, pero dentro de mi mente ella ya había acabado. Me despedí silenciosamente de las nubes apenadas, de los cantos deplorables de las aves y de la excesiva sombra que me cubría del sol. Abotoné bien el saco y caminé a paso firme hacía ella.

Seguía insistiendo en sus palabras y señalando el desastre de tierra que habían en mis talones, tomé su mano y besé su cabellera rosa. Sonrió apenada y calló el palabrerío.

— Lo siento es solo que, creo que estoy nerviosa, y muy sensible, quién diría que me afectaría así… —Mordió su labio inferior y miró al frente enternecida—. Espero que cuando lleguemos no haga todo un escándalo —Soltó una risita para si misma—, que por fin vaya a suceder es tan…

— Emocionante.

— ¡Sí!, lo es —Apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo y cerró ligeramente los ojos. Caminamos hacia el caballero que nos guiaría al evento— Naruto casándose antes que yo, ¡já!, quién lo diría…

Dentro de mí ya no había nada que romper.  
Aquella vez que me lo dijo fue lo último que quedaba por desechar.  
Mis sentimientos siguen.  
Su sonrisa sigue, pero no conmigo.  
Nunca fue conmigo.

_Otra vez… tuve ese sueño…_

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Aclaraciones y notas finales:  
l. **Bueno, es una historia que se basa después de la guerra, donde Sasuke volvió a la aldea y ambos estuvieron en misiones como chunin, jounin y ANBU conforme pasaron los años. Ambos tienen brazos y sí, algunos enemigos aún siguen con la idea de atacar a las aldeas, los ninjas renegados y de más.

**ll.** Sasuke al año de haber vuelto a la aldea y ser equipo con Naruto en todas sus misiones, se terminó dando cuenta de que le gustaba su mejor amigo, y poco a poco ese sentimiento se hizo más grande.

**lll**. Al principio, Sasuke va acompañado de Naruto al lugar donde Itachi solía entrenar, cosa que no sabe Naruto pero entiende que es importante para el moreno ir ahí después de cada misión fuerte, ambos siendo ANBU y matando sin piedad. Ahí, Sasuke tiene planeado de alguna forma confesarle a su amigo sus sentimientos, ya sea con palabras o con acciones pero nunca se atreve por miedo a perder su amistad, mucho menos cuando Hinata es la novia del rubio en ese entonces...

**lV.** Sasuke mantiene una relación estable con Sakura y con los años ella se muda con él. Tienen planeado casarse pero Sasuke, muy dentro de él oculta el amor que siente hacía Naruto.

**V.** Naruto... bueno... él esta locamente enamorado de Hinata, y cuando el moreno se da cuenta de ello, se rinde y lo deja ser feliz, valorando solamente la amistad de su amigo.

**Vl.** Sí, Sasuke tuvo de nuevo ese sueño donde se le confesaba a Naruto y este era correspondido. Solo era un sueño.

**Vll.** No, nunca se le confesó. Naruto nunca se enteró a pesar de que Sasuke siempre le diera señales muy obvias que cualquier otra persona hubiese notado.

**Vlll**. Sasuke es el "padrino" de la boda de Naruto, entonces al final, Sakura y el moreno están en camino hacía la ceremonia.

**lX.** Y sí, Sasuke al principió odió y se enojó muchísimo al punto de romper y destruir su casa cuando aceptó sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Sakura y Naruto llegaron para detenerle y preguntarle por qué la reacción, a lo que él solo los ignoró.

**X**. Se mantuvo e intentó alejarse de Naruto pero este no lo dejó, preguntándole qué sucedía y haciendo más planes para verse, cosa que Sasuke al final no pudo evitar y abandonó su plan de tener distancia entre el rubio y él.

SÍ, ALGO TRISTE, YO LLORÉ INTERNAMENTE MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA. Esto lo hice hace dos meses, aproximadamente, pero lo perdí en mi computadora vieja y ahora lo he encontrado –wiii– es algo triste, y sinceramente sufrí intentando dar a entender el dolor que siente Sasuke, quise darle el toque de él, sin que me saliera muy cursi, cosa que creo que no logré, rayos. Pero en fin, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando yo soñé algo parecido con un chico inalcanzable, aunque la fuerte diferencia es que yo no estaba enamorada de él o algo. _No todo tiene un final feliz._

Por cierto, las partes en cursiva, pertenecen a una canción, es un cover al español de uno de los Openings de Naruto, By my Side por Yuri. Pueden encontrarlo en Youtube, lo recomiendo mucho, es muy lindo y ese chico tiene una voz fenomenal. No considero este un songfic porque la inspiración no me llegó de escuchar la canción, solamente la incorporé porque lo vi adecuado con la historia y porque ahh, es muy sentimental. Y sí, quiero dejar en claro que las partes de las canciones ampliadas en este fic, NO las dice ni las piensa Sasuke, solo son para la satisfacción del lector.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es algo triste y corto, y quizás pudo salir mejor, pero bueno, aceptaré y agradeceré las criticas constructivas, las que aconsejen y digan "Oh, creo que debiste hacer tal y tal" o quizás un "Te falta tal y tal", "fallas en esto y lo otro", algo que me ayude a mejorar, no soy la mejor pero quiero serlo.

**TENGAN UN INCREÍBLE DÍA Y NO SUFRAN, SASUKE APRENDIÓ A SENTIRSE COMPLETO SOLO CON LA AMISTAD DEL RUBIO. **


End file.
